


April 6, 2020

by mimimola



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, lil drabble, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimola/pseuds/mimimola
Summary: In the end, Alejandro graduated from high school and moved on with his life. But while in his second semester of college, he is suddenly reminded of someone.





	April 6, 2020

April 6, 2020  
Monday, 21:38

Alejandro was driving back to his dorm that night after a long day of classes. After parking and turning off his motorcycle, he was so tired that he almost didn't bother taking the keys out, eager to go inside and collapse onto his bed. With his helmet tucked under his arm and his cell phone in the other hand, he pushed the door open with his shoulder and staggered up the stairs.

His roommates were already home, winding down with some television or working on assignments. He muttered a short, "hello" to them and sighed with relief when he finally entered his room ― a familiar and comforting sight.

It was his second semester at university now. He somehow managed to pass all of his classes in high school, allowing him to graduate and move out of his father's home as soon as he was able. He didn't bother telling his brother, wanting to have as little contact with him as possible.

Alejandro tossed his phone onto the bed, set his helmet and backpack on the desk and prepared to go to sleep. He didn't have dinner yet but he was far too tired to care. In between classes and school and a part time job, it seemed he rarely had time to do anything, even think about what he was doing. College life was hard, but at least the day was over.

He was brushing his teeth and in the process of silencing his phone for the night when he got a notification. At first he assumed it was a text from a friend or email from a professor, but it was his calendar app of all things. It annoyed him, but nevertheless he checked the notification.

"The day Nora told me that she didn't dislike me," it read.

Alejandro stared at the screen as a drop of toothpaste fell onto his shirt.

 

_"But now you like me, right?"_

_"Well, calm down. Now I don't completely dislike you."_

_"Oh, shit. Oh, shit."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Wait, I'm writing that down."_

 

That's right. He had written that down exactly a year ago. It was at a party ― on a Saturday, if he remembered correctly.

Nora Grace.

They were finally in the friendship stage, speaking to each other comfortably and actually getting along.

 

_"Shit, you're stupid. You're stupid," she'd said with a laugh._

_"You're beautiful," he returned._

 

Alejandro at last noticed his dripping toothbrush and went to wash up. He returned and found his phone waiting for him, the screen bright with the marked day of April 6th on his calendar. Tempted, he almost looked Nora up on social media to see how she was doing, but stopped himself. If she had forgotten about him, if she was in a relationship with someone... He couldn't bear to see it. Even after almost eleven months of not seeing her, he hadn't forgotten her. Of course he hadn't, how could he?

Those feelings (that were definitely more than just a crush) came rushing back. It was less painful now, but you never really forget someone that you had feelings for, especially if those feelings were strong. Silencing his phone, Alejandro placed it onto his desk before he could open Instagram and look up her account. He turned off the lights in his room and lay in bed, finding some difficulty in falling asleep. But when he did, he dreamt of only one person.

 

_"But it's better for you if I leave... This way you'll never see me again, no?" he asked with a humorless smile, hoping that she wouldn't agree with him. She only stared at him, her eyes a little shinier than usual, but she didn't respond. He exhaled, then took a breath._

_"I know that... you won't believe me," he continued. "But if this is actually my last year in high school... I'm gonna miss you."_

_Nora's eyes dropped to the ground, then met his._

_"Me, too," she said at last, a small smile forming on her lips, which formed into a genuine one._

 

As Alejandro slept, the corners of his mouth lifted a little.

"Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching the norandro scene in the final clip of season 2 a million times. Basically I've watched all of their scenes a million times lol. I had thought about writing a happier story instead, but who doesn't love some angst amirite?? Fingers crossed for Nora's season!  
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
